The present invention relates to an electronic game apparatus and, more particularly, to a system with which a game is played using a display unit and keys of a compact electronic type calculator (to be referred to as an electronic calculator hereinafter).
Recently, various electronic game apparatuses are commercially available. Most of these electronic game apparatuses use a special display symbol such as an animation symbol and a number of game keys.
Various electronic calculators are also commercially available. Some of them have various functions such as a timepiece function and an alarm sound generating function, in addition to their original calculating function. Thus, various functions are combined together. Similarly, various electronic watches are commercially available. Some of them have various combined functions.